Secret Santa
by Shotajesus
Summary: After the alpha kids get in a real big fight. things go down the drain for all four of them, and Jane falls in love with the man who broke her best friends heart. Rating may change?


Jane Crocker was lying on her bed. Her soft blanket was tucked neatly around her cold toes. She was on her laptop drinking some Hot Chocolate she found in her cupboard.  
It was winter, and was it ever cold outside. Jane had come down with a cold, her immune system was not all that good. She always managed to get sick in the winter.  
Jane logged onto her pesterchum, which she finally switched to. Only two chums were on. Roxy and Jake.  
Darn. I really wanted to talk to Dirk… Jane decided to message Roxy. Her friend was probably still upset over last week and needed some comforting.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 11:59  
GG: Hey, Rox!  
TG: janay! how u doin? u feelin ok jaeny?  
GG: I'm fine Rolal, hoo hoo!  
TG: well das gud yup  
TG: hey yak no u shuld tlak to jaek hes ben worried :(  
TG: talk lol*  
GG: I don't really want to talk to Jake…  
TG: how com jaany?  
GG: Well I haven't talked to him since the fight last week.  
TG: ogm that's like y u should talk 2 him!  
TG: u nvr messag him bak and like  
TG: he found out u wer sick and kno its lke woooah!  
GG: Is he really that worried? It's just a small cold that's all. I thought he was still mad at me…  
TG: y would he b mad at u janey?  
TG: does moma rorlal bear gotta come save the day? Lmoa  
GG: Hey Rox, you feeling okay?  
TG: o wat nowww  
GG: You aren't correcting yourself, and you don't seem so upset!  
TG: o I dunno ive been getin a lot maor sleep lately so mebe dat has sumtin 2 do with it?  
GG: Well that's good! How come you weren't getting enough sleep before?  
TG: I was drinkin a lo more since distri but tis all ok now we jus friends  
GG: Aw is there anything a best friend can help you with?  
TG: I told u im fien jane :( u should message jake tho  
GG: Yeah I guess I should. :B  
TG: u go gurl im rootin 4 ya!  
GG: Thanks Rolal. Hoo hoo!  
GG: I'll go message him now!  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 12:07

Jane stared at her chumroll. Jakes chumhandle was blinking right at the top of the list. Jane opened up her missed messages.  
Roxy was right, he's been messaging me a whole lot…  
Jane took a deep breath as she clicked, 'pester chum', over golgothasTerror. She didn't want to talk to Jake, at least not yet. She wasn't ready!

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 12:09  
GG: Hi Jake… Roxy told me you were worried. But don't worry! I'm fine it's just a cold! And if you think I'm still mad at you over the fight, don't worry. I'm totally over it! I get it, you and me were just meant to be friends! I don't want a lot of drama either and it seems we've caused more drama around the four of us by trying to /prevent/ the drama but… just don't worry! Everything can just go back to normal now. Thanks for understanding, Jake. It means a lot. Perhaps we can have a decent talk later but right now I'm just not up to it. And I'm not angry anymore! I'm perfectly fine!  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 12:10

Jane closed her laptop. That was enough for now. She knew Jake would be messaging her back currently, but honestly, she just really didn't want to talk to Jake.  
All Jane wanted to do right now was talk to Dirk, and set him straight for breaking Roxys heart. He was horrible to her, and it broke Janes heart to watch it go down. She, Roxy, Jake, and Dirk all broke up from each other in one memo. The things they said to each other were horrible, and should never be spoken again. For a second it made Jane think their whole friendship was about to end. Jane didn't want that at all.  
That memo showed different sides from her friends that she had never seen before. There were death threats, name calling, and just plain horrible cyber bullying that would make a normal person want to commit suicide for such horrid language.  
It's not like she and her friends didn't use vulgar language already. But the way they all used them in sentences made Jane feel evil. Never again would she act the way she did that one night.  
A beeper went off downstairs. Jane quickly unwrapped herself from her blankets and hopped down the stairs.  
Hot steam was rising from the oven as Jane put on her red glove and pulled out a sheet of ginger bread cookies.  
Just in time, something to take my mind off of things.  
Jane pulled out a frosting tube and a variety of candy bags. She sat down at the counter and began to drag the frosting lines across the cookies. Delicious ginger bread cookies for Christmas, which was coming up in a week.  
That reminds me, Secret Santa! I have to get a present for... Dirk…  
Jane's stomach lurched. What was she going to get him? A holiday smack to the head? She decided to go to the store later to pick out a present for Dirk, and oh was it going to be good.

Time passed. Jane was once again upstairs laying in her bed surrounded by her stuffed animals and blankets wrapped around her like a nest. She was on her laptop watching the last bit of this horrible movie Jake and sent her a while ago.  
Right at that moment her pesterchum icon had started blinking and a window popped up I front of the movie.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 13:48  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased being pestered by timaeusTestified [TT] at 13:48  
That little sneak! Why hadn't he messaged her an hour ago when she actually wanted to talk to him?  
timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 13:49  
TT: Yo, Jane. We need to talk.  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased being pestered by timaeusTestified [TT] at 13:49

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 13:49  
TT: Come on, Jane.  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased being pestered by timaeusTestified [TT] at 13:50

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 13:50  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased being pestered by timaeusTestified [TT] at 13:50

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 13:50  
TT: So Jane, what are you getting me for Christmas?  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased being pestered by timaeusTestified [TT] at 13:50

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timaeusTestified[TT] at 13:50  
GG: How did you know I was your Secret Santa?  
TT: I didn't. Until now.

Jane smacked herself in the head. She fell right for that one.

GG: Well if you think I am your Secret Santa, I'm not. So quit lying to yourself!  
TT: You literally just told me you were my Secret Santa.  
GG: Ehh…  
GG: Well I mean if you think you're going to get anything, you're /not/! So don't count on it!  
TT: Really Jane?  
TT: I could care less about your shitty gifts.  
GG: Is that so? Then now that we've settled that…  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased being pestered by timaeusTestified [TT] at 13:53

Jane slammed her laptop closed. There was no way she could get anything for the little brat now. If she did, it needs to be something to tell him off, or just something really stupid.  
That's it! Jane clapped her hands together. I'll bake him a fruit cake straight from my cookbook!  
Jane couldn't wait to bake it.  
"I should start now, this way I can get it to him by Christmas. I feel bad for the poor loser that will have to eat this!" Jane started silently giggling to herself as she rushed down the stairs to get started. She couldn't wait.


End file.
